


Sealed Fate

by Drea397



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Gang Rape, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Minor Character Death, Murder, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge, Romance, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drea397/pseuds/Drea397
Summary: Cait met his eyes over Prestons shoulder and shoved past the Minuteman in an instant but was pulled back immediately. “General,” Preston addressed Nate, surprised to see him. With worry furrowing his brow he said, “we have a problem”.
Relationships: Female Lone Wanderer/Main Story Line Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. An Old Friend

‘Check-in, report from Preston, food, wash, bed…’ Nate tasked out in his head as he trudged past red rocket for what seemed to be the hundredth time since he opened his eyes to a new world. In just a month Nate felt like he was every bit of those 200-something years old. ‘Bullshit,’ he thought bitterly to himself. Mac and Hancock strolled lazily behind him; grumbling between themselves about the scrap they were helping to haul back from Jamaica Plains. “Boss just can’t help himself. Oh, just a toaster here!” Macready wobbled his head back and forth, “Damn desk fan there!” Nate knew his friends were only joking but he rolled his eye at their laughter anyway.

The old Sanctuary sign caught his eye for a moment. A lamp post he installed beside it really didn’t do it justice tonight. The chipped paint from the past now covered with a minuteman flag. ‘Maybe just check-in and then bed. I’m sure that whatever report Preston has for me can wait.’ Nate turned his eyes to the first defense post upon entering and noticed his second in command in a heated discussion with another one of his friends. Whatever it was- Cait was not having it. Nate began walking towards them hoping to convince Preston to check-in the haul so hopefully the three of them can just relax for what little night they had left. The sun would certainly be making its appearance soon. Cait met his eyes over Prestons’ shoulder and shoved past the Minuteman in an instant but was pulled back immediately. “General,” Preston addressed Nate with surprise. With worry furrowing his brow he said, “we have a problem”. 

“You’re damn right we have a problem” Cait huffed as she yanked her arm from Prestons’ grasp and crossed them over her chest. Nate set the duffel bags against the defense post and wiped the sweat from his brow; brushing his bangs back from his face. “Oh, what happened captain? Someone make fun of your hat again?” Hancock rasped from behind them as he and Macready unloaded their bags with Nates. 

“Guys, please. I just got back. Jamaica Plains was none too nice. Far too many… residents. Can this wait for the morning?” Nate began unbuttoning his green flannel revealing a white muscle shirt underneath. He had hoped that this would bring all arguments to a close and everyone would take a break from one another- and him. He was caked in blood, dirt, and sweat. All Nate wanted was a nice wash and some sleep. Preston opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by a settler coming from the ‘war room’. When the Minutemen took up residence in Sanctuary- Nate decided that they needed a proper planning and radio room away from the other settlers’ daily activities; and so the war room was born. 

“Sir, Michael and Danse have an update” the man remarked, beckoning Preston inside. It took Nate a moment to put the pieces together and he gave Preston a very concerned look. Michael was Deacons alias for when he was around Nates settlers. What could be so important that Deacon would be sent on a mission with Danse of all people? “You sent ‘Michael’ on an assignment with Danse?” He blinked at the Minuteman in confusion. They made their way into the house and Preston took the radio in hand, clicking the speaker on. “Report.” He commanded in a rushed tone that gave no room for questions. Whatever was going on now had Nates full attention. Cait pulled Macready and Hancock to the side of the room and spoke in a hushed tone. He assumed she was filling them in on whatever had happened since they had be gone for the last three weeks.  
“Roger-Dodger Hat-Man,” Deacons voice lilted through the radio and Preston huffed but didn’t interrupt, “No movement within the cave but “tin-can Sam” over here might have seen a lightening bug down the hi-“, they could hear a shuffling and whispered insults being tossed around on the other side. “Preston, Paladin Danse reporting no movement coming from Vault 111. I saw a flashlight approximately seven minutes prior to our initial contact. No movement since. Do you copy?” Danse reported over the radio and Preston almost seemed to be relieved to not have to converse with Deacon anymore. “Thank you. Continue observation”. Preston clicked off the speaker and handed it back to the settler who was in charge of communications for the night. The group walked out to the road and into day break. The world turned into a blue hue. Nate rubbed at the scruff on his face as he examined his friends. They all held the same nervous expression. His stomach turned in knots trying to connect why Deacon and Danse are observing Vault 111 and why everyone seemed to be walking on egg shells with him at the moment. 

“Guys…” he started, “What’s going on with the Vault? I… You know I don’t want anyone going in there.” Nate rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. The sun swirled around them now, warming his skin. He always enjoyed early mornings. Well, he enjoyed waking up to an early morning. Nate was currently running on two days of no sleep and he’s starting to hate the sun. Macready shifted from one foot to another, obviously, he doesn’t want to be the one to share the news. Preston swallowed and his voice shook as he explained, “General, yesterday morning, we heard the vault open and shut. We don’t know who went in and so far no one has come out. Michael and Danse have been observing the vault from the hill behind it waiting for someone to come out but they haven’t yet.”

Cait huffed loudly next to him and turned her nose to the sky, “I told soldier boy here that we ‘ought to go in and kick the visitors arse so you wound’nt have to deal with it. ‘E said we had to wait for you” she glared at Preston as she spoke. ‘Ah… so that explains the argument,’ Nate thought to himself as he tried to calm his stomach. The thought of someone camping in Nora’s grave was not sitting well with him. 

Nate sighed and rubbed his neck. He was doing his best to remain calm and not go into the vault guns blazing. Well, trying not to go into the vault at all. It has been a month or so since he woke up and he really hasn’t been able to bring himself to visit the tomb again. He nodded in understanding and willed his voice to remain steady, “He was right. I would have been upset if I found out you all went down,” He started, “tell Danse and Michael to switch with Piper and Cait so they can have a break. Continue observ-,” Nate began dispensing orders but was brought to a halt when the sound of crunching metal and blearing sirens met his ears.  
Someone was opening the vault.

Nate saw red and before he knew it he was scaling the side of the hill towards the vault pad. He only passively knew that his friends were following him because of the sound of breaking branches and shells being loaded. Once past the tree line they met with Deacon and Danse guns raised and sweeping the vault pad in crouched positions; sandbags shielded them from view. “Where are they?” Nate inquired as he too raised his rifle- ready to punish first and question later.   
Danse grimaced once he realized who he was now dealing with, “I apologize, Knight, but no one came out. We didn’t see anyone come from the vault”. Deacon tisked at him and shook his head “That thing must have a hell of a blind spot,” he chuckled and Danse shot him a glare, “We didn’t see anyone come out. But I saw a pony tail drop down as we were coming off the hill. Someone else went in”. 

Hancock rubbed his hairless face in wonder, “Think someone is trying to set up a base down there?” Cait shrugged and leaned against the barrel by her side. “How many you reckon are down there?” He murmured.

Nate clenched his jaw and shook his head and motioned everyone to get on the pad. They all wordlessly followed, knowing that this was no time to question their leader. Everything felt like the wrong move because they knew that once they saw the Vault they wouldn’t be able to un-see it for Nates sake. Their leader slammed his fist down on the button in the pod and dashed back to the pad as the sirens screamed and the metal lurched to life again.  
“This ends now.” Nate said, shutting his eyes and his heart to what he knew was to come.

Nate breathed in the stale air of the past. ‘In and out. Just get in and out,’ he thought and led the way up the stairs and across the metal walkway. “It’s not a big vault. Keep your eyes open”, he ground out. His eyes never left the hallway ahead of him, “Don’t touch anything. Don’t take anything. No questions when we’re done” he instructed, this time his watery eyes met his friends. He realized that only four of his friends followed him down, ‘Preston and Hancock must be guarding topside’. He was grateful that only a few now were going to witness the scabs of his trauma reopened for everyone to see. Nate looked for confirmation that they understood- he needed them to understand. Cait and Macready gave firm nods while Danse gave a soft “Understood”. Deacon didn’t move or say a word- but Nate knew that he understood. Nate knew that he knew this pain. Every ounce.  
Nate nodded again at them and turned back to the hallway. He crouched low and checked his pipboy for movement. Two dots. One of them in the far back and the other approaching the back slowly. He squinted as he watched the second dot, he assumed the second person to enter, slowly stalk the first dot. It didn’t explore or visit any rooms- almost like they knew where to find the first dot. ‘Is this a meet up? Or is the first dot prey?’ He moved quickly and quietly down the hall as he tried to catch up with the second dot. His friends followed suit without a word. The group made it to the opening of the back room. Nate knew this room well and he turned and braced himself against the doorframe, hiding his body from view as he took a breath and made a silent prayer.

Nate eyes met each of his friends and he inhaled as he nodded. He raised his gun and whipped around the corner into the room. He was met with the back of a woman with a short brunette pony tail with her gun raised and pointing at the corner behind one of the cryo-chambers. “Stop. Right. There. Don’t move.” He instructed and she didn’t so much as flinch. The woman slightly tilted her head to the left as she listened to him speak. 

“This doesn’t concern you. I’m not leaving here without him,” The woman replied with a soft, yet horse, voice. Her words dripped with malice and hated. Nate shifted to his left foot and peered around the chamber to find a man in a brotherhood orange jumpsuit. He looked terrified and frail. In Nates peripheral he could see the slumped corpse of his wife and he screwed his eyes shut quickly. “It absolutely concerns me. This vault is the tomb of my people. Both of you come out and face me fully. Now. You both must leave,” his voice shook and he opened his eyes again. The woman was turned to him now with her hands raised to her shoulders in a surrender. The brotherhood of steel soldier came from behind the chamber and shuffled to her side. His eyes looked hollow and filled with terror as they never left the woman. Her head snapped in his direction and didn’t leave it, eyes blazing like a wild fire.

“I told you, I am not leaving this place without him,” she said and trained her gun to his temple and he whimpered.  
“Hey! Civilian! That is a Brotherhood of Steel soldier you are assaulting,” Danse bellowed in her direction and she didn’t move, only narrowing her eyes harder at the shriveling man. “Um…boss,” Mac started but Nate held up his hand to stop him.   
“Everyone shut up. Miss, please, look around. This is the tomb of my wife. I just want her to have peace,” Nates voice shook again and her eyes slid to his, “…please,” he begged softly. She lowered her gun and closed her eyes.

“Fine. But once we are on the surface- no interference.” She looked to him for confirmation and Nate nodded. She began to take a step and Nate stopped her again. “I want all of your weapons. Both of you,” he said and she started to open her mouth to refuse but stopped when she fully looked around the room. Outnumbered. Out armed. She scowled and shrugged off her side bag and handed over her weapons. The brotherhood of steel soldier did the same but at a much slower pace and with a much more wobbly stance.   
“Boss… I need to tell you something…” Mac started again but Nate cut him off again by saying “Not now, Mac.” Macready frowned and followed suit with carrying the intruder’s weapons and shuffled toward the vault pad leading out to the surface. Nate initiated the lift. His knees felt like they were made the sand and it was becoming hard to be underground. He needed out and he needed to run from the screaming silence of the vault. 

The pad began to lift the group to the surface and for the first time in a long while… Nate was happy to see the sun. 

The vault pad came to a shuttering stop and the woman turned to her prey and watched him with narrowed hazel eyes. She never blinked and her eyes followed every movement- every breath he took. “Weapons, please. I won’t go back into the vault and like I said underground… I only want him.” She said, addressing Nate but she never let her eyes leave the soldier. Nate could feel Danse fidgeting behind him. He knew from experience how hard it was watching a fellow brother in arms being targeted.   
“No. I understand that you want to hurt this man. But I have a settlement nearby and I won’t be happy if a stray bullet makes its way into camp,” Nate said, his voice now full of authority. Being above ground helped make him feel normal again. He was a soldier. A leader. He was hoping that this would put an end to the fight and everyone would go their separate ways. 

The BOS soldier sighed with relief and the woman frowned, clearly unhappy that this man felt relaxed in her presence. “Fine.” She huffed, bent at the waist, and retrieved a switchblade from her boot. She lunged at the man and knocked him to the ground straddling his waist. He gripped her wrist and jammed his fist into her rib cage, knocking her to the side and pinning her to the ground. 

“Civilian!” Danse started to dash towards them but Nate and Deacon pulled him to a stop. “We can’t let this continue! She needs to be jailed for her misconduct!” Danse argued as he watched the two strangers grapple in the dry dirt. Her knife was flung away from the two of them and she brought her fist across the man’s jaw. He yowled in pain and spit blood in her face, “Fuck you!” She growled and head butted him with enough force that he toppled off of her. 

“You don’t want any part of that. I promise you, Danse.” Macready said and lit a cigarette before handing one to Hancock. He joined the viewing party once they made it to the surface and Preston went back down the hill to replace someone for defense shift change. 

“Lovers spat?” Hancock asked as he eyed the two fighting in the dirt. Nate shrugged, he had no answers. He was exhausted and couldn’t bring himself to try and put dots together anymore. Cait sat in the dirt and took a cigarette from Mac, she seemed to be enjoying watching the two. ‘At least someone is’, Nate sighed. The fight looked like it was coming to a close when he climbed again on top of her and wrapped his hands around her throat. She choked and gasped and tried to use her legs to uproot his position on her hips. Suddenly, her left hand flung over across his face and he pulled his hands free. He brought them to his face and fell towards the ground beside her. His body writhed in pain as he tried to hold his throat together. While he was choking her she found her knife and gave a firm slice to his throat. Danse sucked in a breath and turned away, cursing lowly.  
Nate walked towards the two. He glanced at the man now laying in a pool of his own blood in the dry dirt of the hill. His green eyes shifted to the woman who was trying to catch her breath, her eyes on the corpse next to her, making sure the man wouldn’t move anymore. “You good?” Nate asked, arching a brow at her. She nodded slowly and her eyes drifted shut. ‘Passed out?’ Nate frowned and crouched to examine her more closely. Bruises dusted her jaw and cheeks alongside copious amounts of dirt. Blood dripped from her lip and down her forehead into her hair. Her pony tail was almost completely worked out and sat loosely on the ground. Bloody mud covered her red flannel shirt and torn jeans and her black boots were angrily scuffed from walking the wasteland. 

“She’s out cold,” Nate started, “I don’t want to leave her here in case she decides to go back underground. But, I don’t want to bring a stranger to camp.” He stood and placed his hands on his hips looking over the woman. Everyone gathered around the unmoving woman except for Danse. He busied himself with retrieving the dog tags of his fallen brother.   
“Well, Boss, she’s not a stranger,” Macready looked over the woman like he’d seen an old friend. Mischief danced through this eyes. Nate scrunched up his face and looked at Deacon and Hancock in confusion. Hancock shrugged and draped an arm around Cait as the jet worked through his system. Deacon crouched and brushed the blood from her face trying to find the cuts.

“What ‘dya mean?” Cait asked shrugging Hancock off of her shoulder and letting him stagger over to a box to sit down.  
Macready slung her pack over his shoulder and picked up the woman with a grunt. Her head lolled to his neck and a blush crept up to the highest points in his cheeks. Her left arm, with her pipboy, dangled freely from her body as he met their eyes.

“Guys… Meet the Lone Wanderer.”


	2. Branded

‘You’re out in the open… get up. You need to get up. RAVEN GET UP!’ Her mind screamed at her and she jolted up right. Her eyes darted around as she made sense of her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was watching the life fade from Knight Verins’ eyes. ‘Good…’. Her eyes danced across the damaged walls of the room she was in. She was alone. A desk littered with stimpacks and papers sat in the corner and a flag hung behind it. Raven couldn’t make sense of what group the flag belonged to but she was sure it wasn’t Brotherhood, Gunner, or Raider. ‘Three stars, lightning bolt, rifle?’ She made a note of it. Raven ran her hands over her chest to make sure everything was still intact. Her shirt was missing and she was bandaged on her forehead and cheek. Immediately, her hand came to her ribs, ‘Bandaged…’ she cringed at the thought of someone seeing it. Of them telling others. Suddenly it dawned on her, ‘Someone moved me. Who?’ Her mind went to the group that she ran into underground in the vault. Raven looked over her wrists where she only found her pipboy. She wasn’t cuffed so she didn’t seem to be a prisoner. How many abductors bandage their victims anyway?  
Raven swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her face. She was exhausted. She was hungry; thirsty. 

The door opened a bit and Raven jumped to her feet ready to defend herself if she had to. She knew that she had no weapons but a fight is exactly what she was ready to bring if need be. 

A man poked his head through and gave her a smirk, “Mornin’ Sunshine! The Earth says Hello!” His hair was brushed up high on his head, it was oddly perfect for his face. He came fully in the room and shut the door behind himself. He wore a white shirt, faded jeans, and a pair of sunglasses that Raven could see herself in.  
“Can I help you?” She crossed her arms across her chest and shifted her weight to her left foot as she looked him over. From what she could tell he was unarmed, well, other than his smirk. It was oddly disarming. It felt like a mask. She was willing to bet that it didn’t matter what happened in front of the man that he could still wear the smirk with ease. It was unnerving.

He hummed at her and pursed his lips, “Help me?” he stroked his chin stubble. She couldn’t tell if he was truly looking at her from behind the sunglasses. Regardless, she felt very exposed. She tightened her arms across her chest and her left hand slowly slipped down and covered the bandage on her ribs.

The man cleared his throat and turned to the desk. He pulled out the chair and reached for her shirt which was balled up in the seat. He faced the flag above the desk and held it out to her from the side. She outstretched her arm slowly to grab it; worried it was a trap so he could grab her. He continued to face the flag as he spoke so she could cover herself in peace. “My name is Michael. This is a Minuteman settlement.” Raven didn’t give any indication that she heard him as pulled the shirt around her and began buttoning up.   
“You’re good.” She said and she sat down on the bed motioning for him to sit in the chair. He turned to face her but didn’t sit. “Minuteman? Doesn’t ring a bell.” She pulled her hair out of the makeshift band and ran her fingers through the knots and trying to pull out any grainy pieces of dirt she can find. “You don’t have to worry about me. I have other business here. I’m leaving”. She stood up after finishing her hair and walked to the door.

“Wait,” he started, he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder but removed it quickly when he felt her tense and flinch under his touch. “You’ve got some pretty nasty bruises going on from that fight. Besides… you haven’t eaten for at least two days.” Her head jerked around in his direction when she heard that. ‘Two days? I’ve been out for two days?!’ She thought frantically. “No, I can’t stay. I have something to do.” She responded and reached for the door. The intense cramping in the stomach stopped her from turning the knob. She was starving and she knew that even if these people gave every bit of supplies back to her- she wouldn’t have anything still good to eat in her pouch and she was all out of antibiotics.

“Was that a deathclaw attacking the camp or was that your stomach?” Michaels faced mirrored that same smirking mask and her skin crawled. “Come on! I make a mean mirelurk omelet.” Before she knew it she was whisked out the door of the clinic and into a town. Raven was shocked. It was more put together than Rivet City. ‘…Especially now,’ She chewed her lower lip at the thought. Houses lined the road and workers bustled around plants and around building projects. Raven checked her pipboy for a body count. ‘Seventeen… fighting my way out doesn’t look promising.’ She grimaced. She would need to play nice now and sneak away later. 

“Nate wanted us to stop by to talk to him when you woke up. Hope you don’t mind”. His voice was monotone and he left no room to refuse as he ushered her into one of the houses. In the main room of the house there was a large table with a map of the commonwealth. Mugs, candles, and ashtrays dotted the table where people either are standing or were standing before. Four men stood around the table and watched the two of them as they entered. A chill ran down her spine and drove panic all the way back up when she heard Michael shut the door and stand against it.

“Thanks, Michael.” A man with shaggy brown hair said and nodded to the man blocking her escape route. “Please, Miss. Have a seat.” He said as he took a seat of his own across the table from her. She sat down and eyed all of the men. She tried to take in as many details as possible. Her mind grasped at anything that might help her survive. ‘Goul: red coat, no visible weapons. Young: rifle. Stupid hat: laser rifle. Muscular: hip holstered 10mm…’ Her mind worked into overdrive examining the details of them and the room. Anything that might help. 

“… Miss?” Her eyes snapped to the man across from her. His brow was arched and he chuckled as his eyes met the young mans on his left. “I’m sorry. I know all of this must be weird. I’m Nate.” He held one of his hands to his chest and began gesturing to the others in the circle. “This is Preston, my second in command. Mayor John Hancock of Goodneighbor. This is Robert Joseph Macready, head of security.” He chuckled a little at the last part and his eyes darted between Raven and Macready. “But I hear you two already know each other, right?” 

Her eyes narrowed on the man in question. Old enemy? Someone wanting to settle a score? This is her first time in the commonwealth and she didn’t figure she would already have bad blood here. The young man smiled softly at her and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I know. I’m a little taller but shi- shoot. I haven’t changed that much, right?” He laughed and she was just confused now. She felt embarrassed because everyone seemed to be in on the joke. Were they just messing with her? Hoping she would lie or give away information? It felt like Michaels eyes were burning into the back of her head. 

“Sorry. Since I woke up everything is running a bit slow.” She said rubbed the back of her head. Being in the hot seat was never a favorite of hers. 

He huffed, “Jeez…” then he gave a smirk, “Always figured you always were a shi-crappy mungo”. He chuckled as recognition lit up her face. She gasped and her hand flew to her chest in surprise. 

“You are pullin’ my leg! Mayor Macready? It’s you?!” She came to her feet and rushed around the table to pull the boy- er… man into a hug. “No way its you! I haven’t heard a single fuck come outa’ ya!” She laughed and patted him on the shoulder. 

Macready grinned at her and shrugged nonchalantly, “Well, I made someone very important a promise that I would work on my bad words.” They both took their seats again and Raven raised her eyebrow at him. “I have a son. Duncan.” Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief. Deacon placed a mug of water in front of her and she nodded in appreciation.  
“Oh, I had no idea! Where is he? With his mother?” She asked after she took a sip. Macs smile dipped a little but he regained it quickly.

“Ah… actually he is on his way from the Capitol Wastes. His mother passed a while back. Just me and him.” His smile was still there but you could clearly see the light dim in his eyes. “I’m so sorry.” She said quietly and Mac nodded and stared at the wall behind her. Nate cleared his throat and smiled softly at Mac.

“Duncan should be here soon though. Mac sent for him a few weeks back.” Nate said and Mac nodded at everyone excitedly. Nate clapped him on the back and looked to Raven again. “Alright, now that we have the reunion out of the way. Miss, Lone Wanderer… what brings you to the Commonwealth?” He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. She looked at each of them and swallowed deeply. Preston leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table in front of him. John leaned against the wall by the window flipping a jet canister in his hand and Deacon was still behind her in front of the door.

She slouched down farther in her chair, crossed her arms and legs at the knee, and tilted her head to the right. “To be perfectly honest, I’m not sure that it is any of your business,” she started and held her hand up to stop him when Nate opened his mouth to respond, “Let me elaborate.” He closed his mouth and leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees; motioning for her to continue. “I’m not here because of any of you. I am here for a very specific goal. That WILL be met.” She said and chewed her bottom lip. ‘You can’t stop me.’ She thought and hummed to herself making eye contact with Nate again. “You don’t have to worry about me. I will be out of your hair soon. It’s already night now so I need to get going, anyway.” She flicked her hand towards to the now dark window for emphasis.

“Ray… we just want to know what happened yesterday.” Mac said, trying to break through to her and get more information. 

“Also, we do have Brotherhood soldiers in our community. So naturally, watching you murder a BOS soldier was a little alarming.” Nate explained and took note of the way she sat up quickly in her chair and her eyes darted around the room. Mac gave her a look of confusion and she knew why. Of course he would be confused. 

“Why them? Hel-heck! I don’t like ‘em! I only tolerate ‘em because of Nate. But you used to be Brotherhood. Why are you tracking them now?” Mac asked and rubbed at his scruff in confusion. Michael chuckled at the door and ran a hand down his chest, “Picking off the tin cans? Woman after my own heart.” John nodded in agreement and gave a grin. Raven shook her head, “It’s a long story. Not a good one either.” Her left hand went to her ribs and her right pinched the bridge of her nose. A hand brushed her shoulder and she jumped. Hazel eyes met sunglasses and she leaned away from him. He towered over her and after everything she had been through… she wasn’t about to let another man make her feel vulnerable. He frowned and sat in the chair to her right. 

“We have all night, Princess” he said and nodded at her. She felt like she was suffocating but she let out the breath she was holding anyway. Raven could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes but she willed them away by dramatically rolling them.  
Her eyes flickered across all of their faces before landing back on his, “I want that omelet. Bring a bottle back with you when you come.” She chewed her lip her eyes fixated on a stain on the rug. “We talk after I eat.”  
_

Ravens leg bounced as she took a swig from the moonshine bottle. She wretched a bit and Mac nodded in agreement, “It gets the job done, right?” He said and she signed and nodded in agreement. Nate set his beer on the table and scratched the back of his neck. “Alright, you ate and it’s late. Time to start telling tales”, he gave a short laugh. Preston had since gone to work defense so now it was only the five of them. Hancock was now sitting in Preston’s chair while passively toying with his knife. Michael sipped his beer from the seat on her right and Nate and Mac in their same chairs. 

Raven felt like she was sick. She kept turning the truth over and over in her head, trying to figure out a way to obscure the most important details. ‘Should I just lie? They wouldn’t know… People have killed for less,’ she grimaced at the thought. “It’s hard… you know.” Raven started with a sigh. 

“It’s okay. We’re all friends here,” Macready said and waved his hand around the room. She shook her head and glared at him. “No, Mac, you and I knew each other. We are both very different people now. To be perfectly honest- I don’t know ANY of you,” She remarked with an edge in her voice. Mac’s face turned hard and he opened his mouth to rebuttal but was stopped by the man sitting next to her. 

“She’s right,” Michael said and her eyes snapped to his in shock. He took a swig of his beer and with raised brows he nodded at her. “We aren’t friends. But, Princess, you had a nice and shiny reputation in the Capitol Wastes. Everyone loved you and you WERE Brotherhood. Now you’re out here hunting soldiers,” His head leaned back and he breathed a short laugh, “Makes us wonder if we have evil sleeping in our community.” His head tilted in her direction. She couldn’t tell if his eyes were on her but she never truly felt like his eyes actually left her since they met earlier in the evening. 

“If you know something that might help us make the Wealth a safer place… you should say something, doll.” Hancock ashed his cigarette and rested his chin in his hand.   
“What made the Brotherhoods “Golden Girl” resort to murder?” Nate tilted his head to the side and watched her struggle with herself. Clearly, whatever was going on in her head was a terrible battle. 

“They… are not good. Not anymore at least. When Maxson took over, the brotherhood changed in ways that I couldn’t accept,” Raven’s voice shook. Mac nodded in agreement. He remembered Elder Lyons Brotherhood. They brought water to the communities. It saved so many lives. But, when Maxson took over, The Brotherhood became vicious and self-centered. It was a pack of wolves, starving, and ready to devour the Capitol at any order. Ravens eyes met Hancocks before drifting back to the floor. “I don’t believe in killing Ghouls and Super Mutants if all they are trying to do is survive and be productive. I don’t believe that if a community doesn’t want to accept brotherhood soldiers that they should be squashed out. I don’t believe in Military sanctioned murder and theft.” Her leg bounced harder and faster and she shook her head furiously and sighed again. “I quit.” Macs eyes widened. He had never heard of someone truly quitting the brotherhood. Not when they were ranked up like Raven. He had joined and quit a few weeks in but they didn’t want him anyway. Hell, Maxson seemed relieved to sign a release for him.

“What happened when you quit?” Michael asked, he heard stories of what happens when you try to quit the Brotherhood. His jaw clenched as he remembered an newer Railroad agents story. Agent Crackerjack was a scribe in the Brotherhood and had quit when he was told to kill an “assumed” synth in Quincy. Crackerjack refused and told his Paladin that he was quitting. He was beaten until he agreed to stay and commit his life entirely to BOS values. After a few weeks, they stopped watching Crackerjack as closely, and he escaped into the night and followed the freedom trail. 

Raven sucked in a breath and bit her lip. She shook her head in refusal, “I left.” She said simply and Michael scoffed at her. 

“Bullshit, and we all know it.” Michael made a show of rolling his entire head so everyone knew he was rolling his eyes at her. Raven glared at him and snarled her lip, “I left. That’s that and now I’m here.” She said, urging him to leave it alone. Her left hand rubbed soothing circles over the bandage on her ribcage. Michael leaned forward, and a slow grin spread across his face.

“Boys…” he started and the men looked at him quizzically. Raven narrowed her eyes and her heart thudded in her chest like a herd of Brahmin. “Hold her down.” The men shot from their chairs and grabbed at her limbs. She thrashed and tried to scream but someone, whoever, had a hand over her mouth. Panic consumed her as memories rushed to the surface and she began sobbing uncontrollably. They made quick work of clearing the table and laying her down on her back on top of it. Threw tear soaked eyes she saw Hancock’s hat at her feet and could feel two hands holding each of her wrists. She saw Michael lift his hand from her mouth.

“Please, stop! I’ll do anything…please, not again. Please!” She begged the men and Michaels jaw clenched. He reached for her shirt and she gave another yelp, “Please! Don’t look! Don’t touch me. Please… I can’t…. please” She sobbed and hiccupped. 

“Man…” Mac looked to Deacon with pleading eyes. He remembered the Lone Wanderer as strong and resilient. Nothing could touch her. The woman before him was soft… broken. He wanted it all to stop. “Don’t.” Deacon frowned and shook his head. He reached for her shirt and lifted it to below her bra. The men caught sight of the large square bandage on the right side of her ribcage. Deacon took a deep breath and ignored her final plea to stop. He pulled the bandage away and they all gasped. The men removed their hands from her and stumbled back from the table. Deacon stayed in place and schooled his expression. 

Beneath his mask… he was disgusted. 

An angry, red, scabbed, and oozing Brotherhood of Steel emblem was branded into her rib cage. 

Deacon never liked the Brotherhood. But now he knew he fucking hated them. He collapsed into his chair again and watched the woman curl into a ball on the table, hiding her mark from view. She sobbed to herself for a while as the men watched. 

Hancock was usually a normal, burnt, goulish brown. He had gone near white at the sight. His brow was furrowed in anger and his lips were pursed in sadness. He knew they were vicious, but branding was a new low. 

Nate swallowed thickly and helped her back to her chair. He gave her another mug of water and handed her a towel to dry her face. She was hyperventilating and giving short sobs between. Raven was frustrated with herself for being so upset. She couldn’t stop crying and her heart felt like it would never slow.

“Raven,” Macready brushed tears from his eyes and pulled a chair over in front of her. His hands found hers and she flinched at the touch, “Please, is this everything they did. Please tell us.” He urged her into divulging. Deacon stared out the window; unable to look at her anymore. 

“No…. it’s…. Not all.” She said quietly and more tears escaped her eyes. She pulled her hands from his and covered her face with them. 

“I told Elder Maxson that my views no longer aligned with the brotherhood. That I just wanted to leave. He and I had butted heads for months. Well before he was promoted to Elder.” She explained. Raven had calmed down at this point but her face was still red and puffy around the eyes. She sniffed hard and continued, “He wasn’t happy. He said that I was a traitor. That I was against humanity. We argued for what felt like forever in his office… Then he called in a few soldiers to help him,” She scoffed and held up both hands to do quotation marks, “escort me off the base”. 

“Then they beat and branded you?” Hancock rushed out, hoping this was the end of the story. He couldn’t stand to hear another minute of the Brotherhood abusing their power. He knew they were cruel but this seemed to be on another level.

“Beat…?” She questioned, and her eyes drifted away. “I wish.” She shuddered and her eyes went to the corner of the room. She couldn’t bear to look at them anymore. She didn’t want their pity and she didn’t want them to know she wasn’t herself anymore. “They led me down to the barn. It was at the end of the base. Maxson said he didn’t want to walk me around everyone because it would be embarrassing for him to be seen with a traitor of humanity.” She rolled her eyes. “When we got there… he told them to hold me and not let me get away. He… branded me.” Her words dripped with venom and her hand went to her ribs again. “Maxson said ‘Once Brotherhood, always Brotherhood.’. He said it was a reminder of where I belong and who I belong to.” She spat the last part at them. Raven felt so betrayed by the same people she called family for so long. “Then when he was done. He told them to do what they wanted with me. He said… he said “It’s a long road to the Commonwealth. Get it all out now.” He let them… they…” Her leg bounced more and her whole body shook. Mac stood up and walked to the window. He felt like he was going to be sick. He felt lost. They all did. Nate couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not even a month ago he met Danse and joined up with the Brotherhood. Just a week ago Maxson flew the Prydwen into the Commonwealth and promoted him to Knight.

They listened to her story. They listened with sad or neutral faces but they all felt the same burning disgust fighting its way up and out of their bellies. 

“We believe you.” Michael said, and he clinched his jaw to restrain himself. “What was your plan?” He tried to shift the conversation to something more procedural so as to help ease her out of the pain of her memories. The men agreed around them that they did indeed believe her. Her shoulders relaxed in relief. 

“Knight Brock, Initiate Fillon, Knight Verin, and Knight Yerchick. They were the ones who… hurt me. Knight Verin is who you met yesterday.” She swallowed the pain and took another drink of her moonshine. ‘Relax. This is all business now,’ she thought and sighed. “I tracked and… took care of the others. Verin made it into the Commonwealth before I could catch up to him.” She shrugged. “I guess he was hoping to reach Maxson before I did.”

“So you killed the last guy yesterday. You said you still have business here.” Nate gestured vaguely around the room. Raven blew all the air from her lungs and held back her smirk.

“Maxson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy chapter. I am thinking about maybe making a posting schedule. It feels really good to write again! Thanks for reading!


	3. Suspicion

Nate’s eyes slid closed as the name bounced around the room. You could hear a pin drop from the stunned silence that suffocated them. The general knew the question fumbling around his companions mind; will Nate stop her? ‘Well…’ his jaw clenched and he swallowed his frustration for what seemed like the hundredth time since he made it back to Sanctuary. He wasn’t sure what he really sure what he should think right now but he knew that he needed to respond. Nates eyes opened and met Deacon. The spy took up residence once again at the door, surely, to be able to survey everyone’s expressions at the news. His expression was unreadable but Nate could feel the anxious excitement rolling off of the man. If Maxson were eliminated then it would remove a huge threat to the Railroad. 

John cleared his throat and gave a chuckle. The sound shook Nate from his thoughts as the gravel in Hancocks voice lightened the room effortlessly, “Why… you are one ambitious gal, huh.” His eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief while lifting a bottle to his lips. Mac nodded and smirked at John and his eyes flickered to Raven briefly before settling on Hancock finally. “You have no idea, man”, he remarked to the ghoul. Nate looked over the woman seated in front of him. She looked healthy, she wasn’t rail thin like most of the commonwealth women. You could tell that most of her life was spent being groomed up in a vault; even with the scars and bruises that now decorated the bits of skin she had showing. Her hair was brown with streaks of blonde. During the conversation she had pulled her hair back down from the tie and ran her fingers through the strands. During the harder parts of her story she never truly met their eyes; she decided to inspect the ends of her hair instead. ‘Comfort’, he assumed as he thought the action over again. She must have regained her courage because since she uttered Maxon’s name her eyes haven’t left his face. 

Nate leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together and resting them against his lips. “I have never been a fan of mindless murder,” he started. Her face curled in disgust and the foot she had resting on her knee was now firmly planted on the ground in front of her as she leaved forward ready to unleash the swarm of bees that invaded her heart. He held his hand up to stop her, “This is absolutely not mindless murder.” He finished and her shoulders sagged in relief. Deacon remained unmoving, like the statue of a man he tried to portray to the wealth. Nate knew that his friend was itching to get out of the war room but would rather spend a day with Danse than to miss out on whatever they planned together. His eyes landed on Raven again, her leg bounced without restraint and her lips pursed to a thin line. “I will not stand in your way.” The general nodded to her and frowned at a spot on the wall behind her. She nodded and looked to her hands resting on her knees. She exhaled a breath and nodded.

“Thank you,” Raven ran her hand through her hair and looked to the ceiling. Her mind swirled with a mixture of relief and anticipation for the road ahead. Ravens hand went to her side and she looked to the General again. “I will be gone by daylight.” She nodded and stood to leave. Nate frowned and stood as well. 

“You don’t have to leave,” He stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he polished off his beer and made for the door. “We have plenty of space and as long as you work you earn some caps and food. Make yourself at home.” The meeting attendees made their way to the empty street. Other than the pattering of the motors on the torrents and the hum of the electrical lines- it was quiet. Raven checked her pipboy and noticed that is was half past three in the morning. 

“Thank you.” She replied and nodded in understanding. Raven knew that she didn’t know the commonwealth like she did the capitol wastes. Parting with people who were willing to be allies in a new environment didn’t scream ‘SMART’ to her. Macready stretched and slapped Hancock on the back and motioned to the bar on the other side of the road.   
“Wait,” Deacon called to them. Nate arched a brow at his companion and Hancock glared in the spy’s direction. Clearly, he wasn’t a fan of someone holding up his party. “None of our conversation leaves this circle.” He vaguely gestured between the people in the group. No one said anything but they all understood perfectly what he was trying to say. If word of what Raven had intended to do made it to Maxson then not only would Raven be in danger… The minuteman settlements would as well for protecting and offering shelter to the traitor. 

“Well, I think I am going to go relieve Preston,” Nate said, he lifted his arms above his head trying to stretch from sitting too long. “One of you show her to the cellar. I think she’ll like it better than the bunk house.” He nodded to the group and made his way to the bridge.   
Raven ran her hand through her hair again and turned to the remaining three men. “You got this man? I’m ready to let my freak flag fly… Might not want me around such a delicate flower at this hour,” Hancock gave a gravely chuckle and nodded to Deacon. Macready was already walking towards the bar and once he didn’t receive a response from the spy he turned and followed the sniper.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The man turned and nodded his head to Raven and he began walking towards the giant tree in the middle of the settlement. She followed closely behind and rubbed her hands over her arms trying to create warmth. ‘Nuclear winter at its finest…boiling hot in the day and frigid at night’ She grumbled to herself and huffed a breath, the puffs swirled and danced around her head. She stared at the ground as she walked and thought of what tomorrow will bring. Ravens mind bounced back and forth between wanting to immediately pack up and leave in the morning to right the wrongs that have happened to her or… staying put for a while and recouping a bit. Would staying put be really that bad? Nate said she would be safe and she had no doubts that if push came to shove Mayor Macready would back her but. She held back a smile and snickered to herself ‘Little Mayor Macready is all grown up…’ she snorted and bit her lip to keep from smiling to hard. Raven was wrapped up in her own thoughts and hadn’t noticed that she had come to a stop behind one of the houses in the settlement. She looked to the man who lead her there, he watched her for a moment and slid the same mask on that he had when they first met. Sunglasses and a smirk. 

“Home sweet home- am I right?” He motioned to the cellar doors and she took a step back from him. His eyebrows shot up and he frowned, “You aren’t a prisoner. This won’t be locked.” He could tell that she wasn’t buying it so he opened the doors and climbed down the latter himself. She followed behind, ‘If he tries anything… I guess that will make my mind up…’ Her mind was on guard but her body was exhausted. Even if he did try anything she didn’t have any of her weapons. Her small frame against his? It wouldn’t end well. He held his hands out in front of him and motioned to the door. Raven turned and pulled it shut against her better judgement. 

“Why?” She asked as she turned around. Michael sat in a chair next to the bed and lit a cigarette. He motioned for her to sit as well. 

“Didn’t want anyone to hear,” he waved her off and offered her a cigarette which she declined. “Nate didn’t want you in the bunk house because that’s where Danse parks himself when he stays here.” He leaned back against the chair and stretched his legs out in front of him. Raven scooted back and leaned against the block wall behind her. Her eyes examined the room that held them. A lone light bulb hung from a wire on the ceiling, shelves held various empty cans or bottles, and a safe sat empty next to the bed. The mattress she sat on was dirty but in much better shape than most of the bed left in the country. 

“What is this place?” Ravens eyes traced the wires that wrapped around the top of the walls and lead out the hatch. 

He shrugged, “Pre-war bomb shelter,” he blew smoke from his nose, “Never found any bones so I guess they didn’t make it”. He held the cigarette between his fingers and used his thumb to scratch his forehead. 

“Sad.” Raven said and pulled a can of purified water from the bedside table. She popped the top and took a sip. She offered it to Michael which he accepted. She looked him over while he drank. The man was unreadable and the sunglasses really didn’t help. “You stay down here too?” She asked and gestured around the room which housed one bed. At this point the conversation had lulled into a little silence only perforated with the sound of his inhale and the sizzle of the cigarette. “Should I scootch over?” Her eyebrows were raised playfully and she smirked at the man. Her attempt to make the man’s mask crack a little didn’t seem to work. 

“Darlin’… it’ll take a bit more than a can of water and pretty smile to get me out of my favorite t-shirt,” His smirk remained but the pink color that tinted the tips of his ears told a different story. ‘So he is a living breathing human…’ She held back a smile and leaned her head back against the wall. “Ohhh dangit.” She playfully slapped the bed next to her and rolled her eyes. 

“So what are you still doing here then?” She asked and watched the playfulness in his features fade and the mask once again remained fully. She felt a chill roll over her again at his pause. He seemed to be rolling an answer around in his head. Is it the truth or some manufactured sentiment to lessen the blow. He exhaled another cloud of smoke and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Figured I’d keep you company,” he started and a grin found his lips, “You’re new to the ‘wealth so I figured I’d pick your brain a little about your life in the capitol.” He feigned an innocent look and his eyebrows rose as he shrugged. Raven watched him for a moment; waiting for his expression to change or for him to crack and be honest with her. In this world, no one wants information unless it benefits them. What would Michael gain from hearing about the capitol?

“About the capitol, huh?” She asked, her expressed showed her mistrust but he didn’t crack. “Ask away.” She said and took a few more sips of her water. Michael relaxed in his chair and he smirked briefly. She glared in his direction for a moment before schooling her expression. ‘Play nice, Raven’. 

“Come across any good holotapes in your time?” His lips were a tight line and Ravens eyebrows shot up into her hair line. 

“Holotapes?” She quested, surprised at his choice of questioning. He nodded and hummed in agreement with an expectant look on his face. “Ah… I’ve found all kinds of tapes. Some diaries… some old Nukacola ads, and some music.” She shrugged, unsure of the man. 

“Music? Like what? Got some smooth jazz? Rock? Some yee-HAW-Lotapes?” He joked and leaned forward as he spoke; he was clearly excited to hear more. He offered her a sip of a beer he pull the top off of not a minute prior. She pressed her back harder into the block behind her and stared at him with disbelieving and wild eyes. 

“It… it’s been a while since I’ve really listened to them. If I’m being honest, I am not even sure I really listened through all of them before giving them to-“Raven shook her head and leaned forward to accept the bottle but jumped when she heard a hard intake of breath come from Michael. 

“You GAVE them away?” He slapped his knee and wrinkled his nose at her and even behind the glasses she could tell he was disappointed. 

She nodded at him and snatched the bottle away, huffing a laugh as she did. “If you want I can try to ask for them back.” She took a big gulp of the harsh liquid. Radiation and hundreds of years really does nothing good for the taste. The corner of his mouth twitched into a half smirk before an innocent look came to him again.

“Oh? Did you give them to a friend when you visited the Commonwealth before?” Michael asked and watched her from behind his glasses. He lights a cigarette and waits for the reply. He waits for her contradiction to her claim from before that she had never set foot on Commonwealth soil before. If Raven is lying about something so small then they clearly couldn’t trust her enough to believe her intentions of being there. ‘Nate probably won’t even trust her to be in town.’ He thought and watched her expression. She was examining the worn label on the bottle, a grimace played across her face as she tried to read the ingredients. 

“Nope.” She said without looking at him. A frown tugged at his lips before he pulled a playful expression to his face when she finally looked up.

“So you would walk all the way back to the Capitol to bring me some holotapes? You sure do like to Wander, huh?” He asked and chuckled at his play on ‘Wander’. His face remained playful but he kept an eye on her expression. Raven was calm and collected. Her eyes were tired and she yawned, stretching her neck before giving a lazy shrug.   
“Not really, after traveling so much, I’m a bit tired of walking.” She said and rolled her neck. She really hasn’t given her body any time to rest and recover. The moment she was free of those monsters it felt like her body was running on autopilot. She rubbed her face and looked back to the man. Raven scoffed at the confused look on his face and smirked at him.

“But I think I can handle walking up the road and asking Rj for them back.” She laughed into the bottle before taking a quick sip and offering it back to the man. Realization donned Michaels face and his shoulders slumped slightly. “I gave them to him when he let me through Little Lamplight. They had a pipboy and was very interested in them.” She shrugged, “I gave them some music and some nudie-tapes I found along the way.”

“What was little Mayor Macready like? Did he wet the bed?” His jaw went slack and a smile creeped back to his face, “He wet the bed, didn’t he?” 

“I don’t know! I’m not his mom!” She winced as the origin of Little Lamplight came to mind. “He was hot headed and a little asshole with a nasty mouth.” She shook her head and thought of the boy she met all those years ago and man he now is. “He was young and alone. He was the product of a shit childhood.” Raven shook her head and looked to the ladder that lead out to the world. A tapping noise came from the hatch and it sounded like someone leaned their weight against the metal. She furrowed her brow as she listened.   
“Aren’t we all?” Michael asked and took a swig. He looked to her quickly as he heard the creek of the metal hatch. They looked at each other and jumped to their feet, turning off the lightbulb that hung from a single wire in the middle of the room and crouched low in the dark. 

“Why are you hiding?” She whispered harshly and elbowed him in the side. “This is what you wanted right? Come to my room. Get me relaxed and you and your friends jump me?” She hissed, “I should have known better!” Raven was furious. She let her guard down and now she was trapped. She had no way out and it was her fault for letting it happen. ‘Again…’ Panic creeped into her mind and devoured her. Tears poked at her eyes and she braced herself to be hurt again. ‘Of course… it always comes…’  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Deacon crouched low and focused on the moonlight that was slowly peeking through the corners of the hatch. He could feel Raven tremble against him and he clenched his jaw in frustration. He was trapped. How can he defend himself and her in a room with no escape route?

“Why are you hiding?” The harsh whisper came from the shaking woman. He grunted as she elbowed him in the side and he leaned against the wooden shelf to steady himself. “This is what you wanted right? Come to my room. Get me relaxed and you and your friends jump me?” She hissed at him. He glared in her direction. They couldn’t see each other in the dark room so he didn’t try to hide the shocked and frustrated look. 

“I might not have come to your room to hear about holotapes but I sure as shit didn’t make plans to hurt you.” He hissed back. “Raven, I don’t know who is on the other side of that hatch but I have a pretty good idea.” He thought about elbowing her back but the oozing brand flashed through his mind and he decided better. “We have the same goal.” He said finally and lifted his pistol in the direction of the hatch that continued to creep more and more open. Raven stilled next to him, no longer shaking, and didn’t respond. ‘Good,’ He thought, hoping he calmed her nerves enough to get them both out alive. The hatch had come to a halt in movement and the moonlight spilled into the room. Deacon could see a faint outline next to him showing that Raven remained at his side. Whether she believed him or not she was holding her ground. They heard the soft pattering of someone stepping down the ladder and Deacon felt a small gust of air move next to him. He moved his left elbow out to the space next to him and it was empty. Raven had moved away. Was she climbing the ladder to escape? Should he do the same and chance bumping into the invader? He clenched his jaw and held his stance. ‘The room is small. Stand your ground’.

Deacon heard someone fumbling with the chain on the lightbulb and he aimed in that direction. The air was thick and stale. He felt a sweat drop drip from his chin. 

“Don’t move.” Ravens voice broke through the dark room. Deacon could hear the sound of a hammer cocking, “Turn the light on.” She said. Deacon let out a breath and cursed as the light clicked on. 

“I figured as much.” Deacon muttered as he came face to face with Paladin Danse. The Paladin glared at Deacon but didn’t make any moves. Danse was in his Brotherhood orange jumpsuit and had nothing but a knife and a pair of handcuffs at his side. “What’cha doing tin- well, I guess I can’t call you Tin-Can, huh?” Deacon stood up and crossed his arms, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Dansy- Pants? Yeah that works! What’cha doin’ Dansy-Pants? This aint the little Paladin’s room.” Deacon gave him a pouty look and relished in the frustrated anger that crept over Danse’s features. Danse didn’t say anything and instead allowed the tip of the gun pressed against the back of his head lead him to the bed against the wall. 

“Turn and sit. Don’t try anything.” She instructed, backing up and watching his slow careful movements. Her eyes never left him and Danse had his trained on hers. Silence stretched between them as they fought through their staring match. Deacon had a sense that if he slinked out of the room then neither would notice. He fought the self-preservation from his mind and leaned against the wall to watch them instead. 

Raven sat in the same chair Deacon had planted himself in their conversation earlier. Her body wasn’t the picture of relaxation and ease that it had been while discussing music and sharing a drink. Her back was ramrod straight and her shoulders squared in alignment with her view of the soldier. Ravens jaw clenched and unclenched several times but she made no moves to speak. Eyes unwavering and lethal. 

Deacon coughed and gave a small chuckle, “We’ll have to ask Nate who set the record for not blinking. I think Ray’s got them beat!” Raven didn’t even still but Danse signed dejectedly. 

“I was hoping to find you-“ Danse started but was promptly interrupted by the Lone Wanderer. 

“Vulnerable?” 

“-free.” He finished with a wince at her harsh tone. Deacon lifted an eyebrow and gave him a disbelieving look.

“Free? To do what?” Deacon asked, his question was dripping with sarcasm. Danses eyes shifted to the spy and back to the girl. 

“Talk.”

Raven and Deacon both rolled their eyes and didn’t comment. They both knew that was not the truth. How could it be? The light was off and he continued to come into the room. He crept through the dark holding a knife and handcuffs. 

“Are those your talkin’ tools?” Deacon nodded to the discarded items in the middle of the floor. Danse opened and closed his mouth, unsure of how to proceed without incriminating himself further. Raven shook her head and shushed them both. She was done hearing ridiculous excuses and sarcastic quips. 

“Brotherhood Soldiers bleed honor and justice,” she remarked and glared at the Paladin. Deacon scowled at the words and thought, ‘…bleed hate and self-righteousness’.   
“Don’t speak of what you don’t know, Civillian!” Danse barked at the woman. His words attempted to shout her voice down but it only emboldened her more. The fire in her stomach flared hotter at his voice. 

“…but what Brotherhood Soldier would ambush someone as they slept? Where is the honor in that?” She demanded from him. Danses face held the same expression of frustration but his neck was flush with embarrassment and his chest deflated even just slightly. She huffed a sigh and lowered her pistol. “Why are you here? The truth this time.” She crossed her legs at the knee and rubbed her temple. Her head was throbbing. The alcohol had long since worn out of her system and the dull roaring pain was ever present in her side. Raven leaned against the back of the chair and tried to take as much tension from her posture as possible; hoping to appease the angry wound. 

Danse was silent for a long while. He tried to make sense of his actions in a way that still made it seem like he was carrying the Brotherhoods pride on his shoulders. But he couldn’t; he knew better and at this point he knew that she knew better too. 

“I was going to arrest you for the murder of a Brotherhood Soldier and hand you over to Elder Maxson,” he stated and let his emotions leave his face. He was a soldier and it was within his right to arrest a terrorist to their organization. If he put it like that- it almost seemed okay. 

She nodded and closed her eyes; her head pounded mercilessly. It was as if at any second her eyes would pop from their sockets. She rubbed at them lazily and signed again. “You can leave.”

Deacon almost fell over from his spot against the wall. He gave a fake cough and darted his eyes back and forth between Ravens nonchalant and uncaring expression and Danses which was more flabbergast than anything. 

“You are willing to let me go free,” Danse paused and arched an eyebrow at the woman who sat hunched over in her chair, inspecting her pistol. “Even though I admit to wanting to arrest you and bring you to the Elder of the Brotherhood?” He shook his head in disbelief and rubbed at the stubble on his chin. She pursed her lips and nodded, her eyes never leaving her pistol. 

Danse huffed and scrubbed his hands over his face. His frustration was beginning to bubble over. “But why would-“ He started but was cut off by Deacon tsking at him. 

“Dansy-Pants… Don’t look a gift deathclaw in the tail,” He smirked before his face screwed up in confusion. He looked at the back of Raven’s head and raised an eyebrow, “That’s the saying right?” She didn’t turn around but shrugged and muttered something along the lines of “Dunno”. 

Danse stood, collected his knife from the bed and walked towards the ladder. He paused and glanced at the two of them again. Raven continued to look over the hammer on her pistol and Deacon stared after him with a blank expression. Danse considered taking another moment to question her motives but thought better of it and continued out into the night.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Raven sighed and pressed her right index finger between her eyes, attempting to relieve the throb she felt there. The alcohol had long since fled her body and left behind a solid headache and few rads for measure. She stood and plopped down on the mattress, the springs creaked and so did her bones. Her eyes drifted to the man leaning against the cement block wall. He faced straight ahead, to the left of where she was and his face was noticeably blank. They were quiet for some time; just breathing the same stale air of the bunker. Raven exhaled through her nose and pulled the tie from her hair. “Well…,” she started, “Its been a real fun visit but you should probably get up to bed.” She emphasized the word fun and grimaced at it. 

He nodded and didn’t say anything. He kicked off the wall and groaned as he worked the kinks from his shoulders. 

“Goodnight,” She said and unlatched her pipboy, setting it on the table beside the bed. He paused to watch her run her fingers through her hair and unlace the ties on her boots.   
“I’ll be bunking right upstairs. If you need anything,” He said and left off at the end. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. What would she need that he could provide that someone else in town couldn’t? Protection? Maybe. 

“Likewise. Goodnight, Michael.” She said and gave him a half smile. He felt his chest warm and panic washed through him. All at once he felt everything click into place like a bobby pin in a lock. 

Mask on.

“Night night! Don’t let the ferals bite!” He saluted her and tried to turn on his heel fast enough to miss the smile drop from her face. He didn’t. He climbed the ladder and closed the hatch as fast as he could without seeming abnormal. He gulped down lungs full of night air and ran a hand over his face. 

Staying in the bunker with her was a mistake. He wanted to scope her out and ensure that she was safe. While he doesn’t really care for Danse, the soldier attempting to attack Raven was an incredible opportunity to find out if she was Institute or not. Considering synths didn’t pop out from under the mattress she isn’t on his suspicious list anymore.   
He signed and walked along the side of the house and looked up and down the street. He saw the purple hue begin to fade into the sky. He had been out all night vetting the new girl that missed the opportunity to travel to HQ and give intel. He made his way into the bunk house and found his bed in the far back room. 

A few hours of sleep and then a meeting with Nate about their next move into the institute. New girl problems have to wait.


	4. Rocks

Raven scrunched her face up in annoyance because of the loud banging on the hatch doors. The voice of a Mr. Handy called to her, “Ms. Raven! This is your morning call per Mr. Nate’s request! Breakfast is in the café!” 

She coughed and scrubbed a hand across her forehead, “Thank you”. She called back and rubbed at her eyes. She remained on the mattress and stared at the ceiling of the room. Cobwebs draped across the ceiling and the lightbulb flickered off and on. Raven lifted her pipboy to hover over her face and gave the screen a tap to wake it up. ‘6:00 AM’. She groaned and sat up on the edge and pulled her pack to her feet, pulling a can of purified water out and popping the top. She leaned against the block wall and flipped to the notes in her pip boy. Raven opened the tab titled ‘Making Amends’ and scrolled down through the list of names and their locations. Raven highlighted Knight Verin and updated it with Commonwealth- Complete. Next she tapped Arthurs name and updated the location to “Prydwen- Commonwealth (Confirmed-Pending)”. She sighed and closed that tab and opened the note that was at the bottom of the list titled ‘Sanctuary’. 

So far it only held Nates name and a list of his characteristics. Raven closed her eyes and humed to herself. She had met a lot of new people in the last day. She added Macready and Hancock to her list with notes on their appearance and personalities. She scoffed as she typed in Danses name along with the events of last night. ‘How frustrating… I already have someone that wants to throw a wrench in things.’ She thought to herself. She tabbed down and paused, ‘Michael…’ She was unsure of what to really write here. ‘White shirt, sunglasses, obvious wig….bad jokes.’ She typed and frowned. Michael was a weird character and he admitted that he didn’t come to her room just to chat. She didn’t trust him. 

Raven jumped when she heard another bang on the hatch doors which was accompanied by the Mr. Handy calling her name with an irritated tone. 

“Sorry! Coming!” She yelled back up and finished her water off. She disarmed the mines by the ladder and disarmed the wire that was strung across the hatch and connected to a bomb on the left side of the doors. 

Raven squinted when she pushed the doors open and climbed out; her eyes watered as they tried to adjust. The Mr. Handy floated to her and held out his claw for her to shake.   
“Ms. Raven! It is marvelous that you are joining us today! I am Codsworth, Master Nate’s personal Mr. Handy. Breakfast is in the café at the main house.” He began floating back around the house towards the road with one of his eyes still on her, “If you need anything then please do not hesitate to ask! Good day!” And as quickly as he came he was gone.   
Her eyes scanned the area behind the house. No threats and no one watching her. Since leaving the vault it really is second nature at this point. She adjusted the strap for her book bag and made her way around the house and onto the sidewalk. ‘Well shit’ she thought and looked around, things seemed to be even more bustling in the settlement this morning. Across from the bunk house was a large tree and just behind that was a concrete pad which held several merchant stands and a trading tent which currently offered a few traders some shade. Settlers were jogging all over the place working and and gathering supplies. She walked over to a man that was crouched down, rifling through a rack of scrap and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Howdy!” He grinned and stood to shake her hand. He was wearing overalls and his hair was slicked up. “Welcome to Sanctuary! New girl, right?” She was startled at his warm demeanor. 

“Yes, Raven. Sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you could tell me how to find the café?” She smiled back warmly and tried to seem as bright eyed and as non-threatening as possible. His smile widened and his eyes flickered over her body before meeting her face again and he continued to hold her hand in his grip.

“Sturges. Pleasure is all mine.” He smirked and kissed the back of her hand. She gave a fake giggle and did her best not to pull her hand away. The man wasn’t unattractive but he certainly wasn’t her type. Raven was more confused about why he thought any of this would work on her. He dropped her hand and nodded his head in the direction of a house which had a line out the door of settlers. “Over by that red workbench is the door inside. Mr. Fancy-Bot calls it a café but it’s just a place to get chow.” They both chuckled and she gave him her thanks and made her way to the line. She was starving and she wanted to make herself seem just like every other settler and hopefully keep as much attention off of her. 

Raven stood in line and waited, she listened to the chatter around her. She learned that everyone was on edge because Nate was about to make a big trip. ‘I guess that’s why everyone is running around this place. Prepping the boss for an outing.’ She was impressed. Everyone seemed to be doing their part to get Nate what he needed before he left. Nate seemed like a good leader and the settlers really give the impression that they like the guy. 

She zoned out as the settlers in front of her switched from their conversation about Nate and onto the weather. Raven needed to get her head on straight and figure out her next move. ‘Go full guns blazing and just take him out now?’ She frowned and shook her head with a sigh, ‘Intel. That needs to be the first step.’ She hummed to herself and started mapping out her day. 

“Ms. Raven!” She jerked her head up and looked around. She was standing in front of a table lined with bowls of what looked to be eggs and cooked tatos. Codsworth was holding a bowl out to her and spoke in a very frustrated tone. “Do you need to see Dr. Curie? Lack of concentration cannot be good for the mind!”

“Sorry, I’m still a little sleepy” She tried to excuse her behavior. It really was rude of her to hold up the line of people who keep this place going. 

Codsworth tsked at her and placed the bowl in her hands and motioned for the back door. “Consider this your third wakeup call then. Off you go!” He turned his attention to the next settler and she walked out of the house. 

The door opened up to a garden where several settlers were tending to countless tato, razorgrain, and mutfruit plants. ‘Impressive.’ She thought to herself. It really was impressive how Nate rallied all of these people to one cause and motivated them enough to work for and with one another. Back when Elder Lyon was alive he rallied people together for the betterment of the Capitol Wastes. Obviously, that fell apart but… she hadn’t seen any even close to the success of him or his daughter. 

Well, until now. 

Raven walked back out to the road and scanned the area for a place to sit and eat. She spotted Danse in his power armor speaking with a scribe by the guard post on a concrete pad down the road from the café house. She didn’t recognize the scribe and the idea of getting intel so early in the day was really appealing to her. She found a house with a blind spot and quickly downed the egg breakfast. Raven pulled the pack off her shoulder and rifled for her curled black wig and her road leathers. She didn’t like using disguises but she really didn’t want to risk Danse catching her eavesdropping. 

Mud makes great wastelander makeup. She pulled a carton of dirty water from her pack and poured it out into a dirt patch against the house before pressing the wet dirt against her forehead and cheeks to make herself look more… weathered. She didn’t have a mirror to tell if it was even helping so she just shrugged and tossed her pack behind a bush. ‘I’ll have to do…’ she decided and made her way back around the building and across the street. She calmly walked up the steps of the guard post and kept her eyes on the tip of the red rocket across hill from the Sanctuary bridge. 

Danse and the scribe didn’t spare her a glance. 

“…a chest piece and he needs the left leg. Both T-51.” Danse said and the woman was quiet for a moment. Likely, she is taking notes of what is needed. 

“He really should just accept the power armor from us. Scrapping together from the Commonwealth is bound to cause problems.” She remarked with a huff. Raven didn’t move but she braced herself for the tongue lashing that was sure to come. Questioning a higher up’s decisions rarely goes over smoothly in the Brotherhood.

“Scribe Haylen, you know better.” Danse gave her a gentle warning. Raven broke a little and her eyebrows rose in shock. ‘Soft spot? Probably.’

“Okay! So these pieces. Anything else?” There was another pause. “Well alright. When are you coming back to the Prydwyn?”

“When my mission is complete, Soldier.” She stated and Raven had to hold in the disgusted heave that pulled at her throat. Danse cleared his throat, “Off the record” he started, “I am also investigating a potential threat. So I may be here for a while longer.” 

Raven held her breath and swallowed deeply. He did it. He fucking did it. Even after she had mercy and let him leave her room he fucking outed her. Her jaw tightened and her nose twitched. Frustration poured through her because ultimately she KNEW better than to let him leave the bunker. 

She’s ruined herself now. Likely Maxson will high tail it out of the commonwealth… or just bring the entirety of the Brotherhood down on top of her. 

‘Goddammit’. 

“Off the record? Do you want me to tell Elder Maxson in confidence?”

“No, completely ‘off the record’.” He paused again, “I believe that someone may cause a disturbance to the Brotherhood… however, it may just be me being cautious.”

“You can never be too careful. If that is all I will head back to the Prydwen and give the list to Ingram.”

“Ad Victorium, Soldier!”

Raven turned and trotted down the steps and made her way across the street and back to her backpack. Danse outed his suspicion but didn’t out her. She could work with that. She changed her clothes and scrubbed off as much dirt as she could with dirty water and the shirt from her wastelander outfit. She zipped her back and hefted it onto her shoulder, walking back out to the street. 

‘I should have kept an eye out for a vertibird to see which direction she was heading.’ Raven signed and her eyes glanced around the sky. ‘I really need to get my head back in this. I’m making dumb mistakes.’ She felt a hand tap her shoulder and she turned to come face to face with Michael. He grinned at her and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning in so only she could hear.

“I thought I was the only one who liked to play dress up.”

Raven frowned and scoffed at him. “You saw.” She didn’t ask because obviously he watched what she had done. He nodded and she signed, “I don’t do it often. Only when necessary.” He looked impressed but she didn’t feel very impressive. She had been caught- that was the exact opposite of what needed to happen. “So, what now? Take me to Nate and tell him I listened in on the Paladins conversation?” Her hands rested on her hips to show her clear frustration. Being in this settlement was proving to be a problem. 

He shook his head in disagreement, “I like your style. I think you’ve done well. No one saw you change or assume a defense role. Danse and Haylen didn’t notice you coming or going.” He rubbed the back of his neck and nonchalantly checked their surroundings. “Not the best I’ve seen but your covert skills are refreshing.” Her worry melted away a bit at his complement. Not being ratted out to Nate means a lot right now considering how much the settlement keeps her out of view of the Prydwen window. 

“Well, thank you.” She nodded in his direction, “I used to listen in on my dad’s meetings with the overseer when I lived in a vault. I was a bit too small to wear a workers clothes to listen but I know how to blend in fairly well.” They moved closed to a tree and out of earshot of anyone else. The last thing either of them needed was for someone to catch wind of spies and spread it around. 

“Ahhh, so you were a trouble maker growing up! But you grew up in a vault so I guess that makes for little chance to make trouble, huh.” He lightly teased in her direction. She gave him a questioning look.

“I mean, growing up weren’t we all trouble makers?” She chuckled and shoved at his shoulder, “I’m sure you gave your mom and dad a run for their money out in the wastes. What’d you do? Bring your mom a radroach as a pet?” She challenged him playfully but his face turned solemn. 

“Nope. No parents.”

Her laughter caught in her throat and she was filled with shame. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Michael. If I had known I wouldn’t have asked.” Raven said, “So… did you live somewhere like Little Lamplight?” She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Too many kids grow up in this world without proper parents. Her heart broke for them.

“No. Well, sort of. I did grow up in a cave but not with other kids.”

Her heart shattered more and she couldn’t meet his eyes. She really couldn’t imagine raising herself.

“This is hard for me but I was…” he trailed off and she shook her head at him quickly; still not meeting his eyes. “You don’t have to continue. I am so sorry to hear all of this, I wish you had better.”

“No! It feels good to talk about, finally.” He paused and she fully turned to look at him. Her face was full of sadness but she wanted to offer support and healing. It was a rarity in the wastes and she needed it so much when she was looking for her father… and then when she was grieving her father. Raven wanted to offer as much support as she could now. Raven nodded at him to continue, “You know, it’s pretty common to only grow up with one parent. Very rare to have both anymore. But… I wasn’t completely alone. I did go into town and trade with the vendors and I did know some people in the nearby settlements. But… they didn’t want anything to do with me. Not after they found out… who was raising me.”

Anger burned through her. She couldn’t believe people would outcast a child because they didn’t like the caregiver. She kept quiet but she knew her face gave it all away.   
“They all told me it was wrong and I should just… do them a favor and go home and kill them. But I couldn’t, you know?” He said and turned away from her; his shoulders shook lightly.

“Oh! Michael, that is terrible! Those people were so wrong! Asking you to kill someone who offered you kindness and care? Awful terrible people.” Her voice began to raise with every word she spit out in anger. “I mean, what could the people who took care of you have done that was so terrible?” He turned to look at her fully and his face was blank.   
“I was raised by a family of deathclaws.” 

Her jaw dropped and then promptly snapped shut. Silence hung between them as she registered what he said. Ravens face scrunched together in confusion, “Michael… I….deathclaws?” She was at a loss.

He nodded at her and looked down, “Mama D and Daddy D. They were always there to protect me! Made sure I was fed and looked after.”

She blinked at him and just leaned back to examine his expression. His eyebrows were furrowed in sadness but she could see the corner of his mouth twitch. Like he was suppressing a smile. She glanced around and noticed Nate and Mac standing just a couple yards away. Mac rubbed at his temples with what looked to be exhausted frustration and Nate watched both her and Michael with an unimpressed frown.

“You… you’re pulling one on me. Aren’t you?” She stood and turned to him with her hands on her hips. His mask cracked a little more and he openly grinned at her with mischief.

“No! They also made sure I did all my homework and drove me to prom!” He laughed so hard he clutched at his eyes and made a show of wiping tears away. 

She felt so stupid and so angry that she wasted time listening to this idiot. She shoved him and muttered “Jackass” under her breath and stalked away. She kept her eyes forward and ignored Michaels calls behind her saying it was ‘Only a joke!’ and ‘Come on! That was funny!’. 

She felt a hand on her elbow pulling her to a stop and she turned quickly and jammed her fist in her assailants’ stomach. Raven gasped and jumped back, “Oh!” Nate wheezed and clutched at his knees trying to catch his breath. 

“I am so sorry; I thought you were Michael.” She apologized and rubbed her hand up and down his back to try and comfort the poor man she had just assaulted. He coughed and took a moment to right himself before responding.

“No, sorry. I deserved that….” He paused and smiled a little, “Actually… Michael deserved that.” She pursed her lips together and nodded in agreement. “Sorry, about him. He does that to everyone he first meets. It’s…. Almost like an initiation at this point. He doesn’t mean any harm.” His eyes pleaded with her to understand but she still felt the burning embarrassed anger in her gut.

“It’s not okay…but it’s… okay.” She smiled in acceptance and he returned it. They both glanced back to where Michael and she were sitting to find Macready laying into the man. The sharp-shooters hands and arms moved animatedly while Michael just watched and nodded every so often. “He really likes messing with me. I wish I knew why.” She shook her head in frustration and turned her back to Macready and Michael. Nate motioned for her to follow him into the café house. They walked through the main room and into the back room to the right; the same room they had met in to hear her story. A table was set in the middle of the room with a map spread out and locations circled. Hancock sat with his feet propped up on the map; Nate shoved the Mayors boots off the table and motioned for her to sit down. 

“How’re you doin’, killer?” Hancock winked at her and she smirked at him.

“Might want to keep your voice down… people might get the idea I’m dangerous.” Both men chuckled and she crossed her legs at the knee and winked back at the ghoul.   
“I think you made that point yourself, right?” Michael’s voice came from the door and the smile slipped from Ravens face. ‘Of course he’s here. He’s fucking everywhere’. Mac took the chair next to Nate like he had the day prior and Michael stayed by the door. 

“With good reason, I reckon.” She kept her voice even and her eyes off of the man behind her. “So what’s up?” This same group met not even a full 24 hours prior and she couldn’t imagine them having more questions for her already.

Nate rubbed his hand over his face and took a moment to collect his thoughts. The mountain of work that continues to fill his pip-boy ran through his mind again and he knew he was wasting time. Time isn’t something he can waste anymore with his son missing. 

He winced and smiled apologetically at her for the extended silence. “I wanted to make you an offer.” The corners of her mouth dipped and she tilted her head in silent question. His posture opened more and he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “I can provide information and even a way in to the Prydwen when the time comes, I can provide a cover story or even a method of just hiding if shit hits the fan, I can provide supplies and shelter to some extent as well as work on possible supplies, shelter, and information from a fellow network of individuals who have their own… frustrations with the Brotherhood…” he trailed off as he watched her chew the thought over.   
“Okay…” Raven started and shrugged. “All that sounds wonderful. What do you want for all that?” 

He nodded and his eyes drifted to the man by the door and then back to her face. “I would need you to get into contact with the network I mentioned. They have supplies and can help you disappear if you need to. I would think that even if you are discovered that it wouldn’t deter you from seeking… your goals. Being able to lay low while the fire dies down can help.” Her mouth tightened, her eyebrows rose, and she nodded in agreement.

“I agree. I think that’s a good idea.”

“I also…” Nate trailed off and sighed. His shoulders slouched and he felt embarrassed about what was about to come out of his mouth. 

“…need your help.” He released the breath he was holding and he grimaced at the words. After a moment of silence and his refusal to meet her eyes he heard a monotone “Okay? Is it something… intimate?” He sucked in a tight breath and his eyes snapped to Deacon who refused to hold in his laughter. “NO…No.” He rushed out and rolled his eyes at Macready and Hancock who sat at his sides snickering at his misfortune. “I am going to be away from my settlements a while I search for my son so I need someone to do some work here and there to help out. It will allow settlers to get to know you and help their ability to supply you.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek and watched her. The settlements were pretty self-sustaining for the most part and only really needed help here and there with routine repairs or protection. Damn Tenpines Bluff always needed something. Nate had never seen settlers that couldn’t take care of themselves less than what Lonny and Celia can. More times than not it seems like the moment he makes it to another settlement he gets word that they are unhappy or just being attacked. Having someone back on the ground to help move between settlements and help out would really take a load of his plate. His eyes trailed over her face; Raven was deep in thought. She remained silent but didn’t seem completely opposed to the idea. He sighed and shook his head at her, “I know it’s asking a lot to care about people you haven’t even met. But they are good people and are just trying to survive.” 

Her eyebrows rose and he huffed a laugh, “Aren’t we all?” Everyone agreed quickly and she shrugged her shoulders before reaching a hand out across to him. “Deal.” Macready clapped Nate on the back, “Alright!” he chuckled. Nate shook her hand and they stood. Macready moved around the table and pulled Raven into a hug. 

“I’ve missed you, Ray! I knew we could count on your help.” Macready hugged her close and grinned at Nate. He giggled and hugged him back.

“It’s just some normal settlement shit. Calm down!” She shoved at him playfully and snatched his cap from his head; holding it behind her back out of his reach. Hancock jumped across the table and grabbed the hat from her as Mac got close to grabbing it and bolted out the door of the room which Deacon was holding open with a smirk. 

“Hancock!” The sniper shouted and chased him out of the house and across Sanctuary Hills. Deacon shut the door behind them and went back to leaning against it. Raven laughed uncontrollably and clutched at her sides willing the pain in her ribs to go away. 

“Okay… okay. Well, now that Mac is good and mad I am sure he will be good to go out into the Commonwealth with.” Nate chuckled and watched Raven gulp in air to calm her giggling. 

~

“Right! He might just spit!” He gave a final shake of her head and looked up at the general. He was a handsome man. His skin was damaged from days of walking in the sun and traipsing through nuclear valleys. His eyes still held hope for finding his son and seeking retribution for the loss of his wife. Raven wondered if she held any of the same resemblance when she left Vault 101. Could the people of the Capitol Wastes see the glow of hope radiate from her at her belief that she would one day find her father alive? Could they see the new damage across her cheeks from experiencing sunlight for the first time? ‘I guess that would be a question for Mayor Macready’. 

Nate seemed like a really good man who really cared about the people living in his settlements. Raven was fine with helping out if it meant it could aid in her main goals then it can only be a win. 

As long as no one stands in her way.

She squinted with newfound confusion, “Oh, before we forget” she started. Nate was staring down at his pipboy and walking to the door which Michael now held open. He turned towards her but his eyes remained on the device. He hummed in recognition. Michaels held a small smirk and faced her as well. “You mentioned a group that might be interested in my…goals.” Nates eyes lifted to hers and the smirk slipped from Michaels face. Stoic once again. 

Nate opened his mouth and Preston’s voice called out to him on the radio. “General, please come in. Preston Garvey calling the General. Macready has one of the kids pellet guns and is playing target practice with Johns Hat.” He grimaced and switched his speaker on, “On it, Preston.” He gave her an apologetic look motioned to the man on his left. “See Michael.” He turned on his heel and left the room. Michael slid the door closed once again and she held her place in the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and her hand dipped down to run a thumb across the bandage under her shirt. 

He walked around her and leaned against the table facing the woman. She turned to watch him but let the silence hang in the air. His lips slide into a smile which she did not return and he continued to watch her. 

The air felt thick around her and she gave a huff and scrunched her shoulders up in frustration. “So you know this group?”

“Maybe I do…” He shrugged and his smile widened, “Maybe I don’t.” 

She unfolded her arms and flung them down to her side where they collided with an audible slap in exasperation. “What the hell do you mean? Nate just said to see you.” This man was the worst of the worst. It felt like she was talking to a wall that only wanted to watch her suffer for shits and giggles. 

“Right… right.” He trailed off and didn’t make any effort to elaborate and only offered a smug look. 

She stared at him in continued shock and tried to conjure any justification to shoot the man in front of her. 

Michael sucked in a breath and his eyebrows rose in amusement. “So I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. Mac was right. I was wrong.” He said and nodded at her.   
She waited and motioned for him to continue. 

“Sorry.” 

“Great. Thanks. But I don’t need an apology. I just…” She trailed off and her features softened. “I would rather work WITH you than against you.” Ravens eyes met the floor but he kept his trained on her. She seemed unsure of the dynamic between them which is always what he wants. Unfortunately, the unsure aura coming from her only made him feel… bad? Yeah, the joke was shitty. But she is gullible. So its Ravens fault. 

Right?

The thought of hurting her in order to make a pint made it feel like he had rocks in his stomach. 

“It makes sense.” He nodded and walked towards the door. He opened it and looked back at her and gave her a small smile. “I look forward to it.” 

She returned the smile and bashfully looked away while he closed the door. Raven sighed and sat back down in the chair facing the table. Scrubbing her hands over her face trying to force the frustration from her mind. In the end, she still didn’t get any information about that group or how to contact them. 

‘Dammit.’ Now she was going to have to chase him down for another conversation. She stared at the ceiling and wondered if the next time they spoke would once again be plagued with uncertainty and misdirection. ‘Maybe the map will be more helpful.’ She stood and leaned across the table, bracing herself with her palms flat against the table. Her eyes scanned the paper. 

‘Diamond City…. Good Neighbor?’ She shook her head before orange plastic with her name scribbled across it caught her eye. Raven picked up the holotape and glanced back at the door where the man disappeared through. 

“I’ll bite.” She said aloud and loaded the holotape and hit play. 

“Wake up, Commonwealth. Synths are not your enemy.”

The voice called for action through the holotape and Raven only sat back and listened for any hint as to what to do next. 

“Join the Railroad. When you’re ready for that next step, don’t worry, we’ll find you.” It ended and the player popped back open to be removed. It didn’t mention any locations or landmarks. No names to ask around about. Just ‘The Railroad’. 

The air was stuffy and at this point she was tired of getting the run around. She needed straight answers. No more riddles. Raven looked down at the tape and pulled it out muttering “Fuckin’ junk” under her breath. She turned the tape over in her hands and saw more writing scribbled on the back. 

‘Follow the Freedom Trail’.


End file.
